The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) generates an output having an oscillation frequency that is based on a voltage input. The VCO is typically implemented using analog control and components. Various electronic devices, such as radio frequency transceivers, include VCOs.
FIG. 1 shows an example VCO 100 including an inductor/capacitor (LC) tank circuit 104 that receives a supply voltage Vdd1. The LC tank circuit 104 includes one or more inductors L connected in parallel with a tunable capacitor C. An oscillation frequency of an output of the LC tank circuit 104 is controlled by tuning the capacitor C.